


Tacos, por favor [México x __ Week]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: 7 días7 ships diferentes los cuales tienen en común a México
Kudos: 6





	1. México x Estados Unidos

**Author's Note:**

> ¿De que va esto? 
> 
> Pues no es más que un reto de escribir durante una semana, pero, ¿escribir sobre qué?
> 
> Ships de México
> 
> Así es, cualquier ship en el que México sea participe.
> 
> Cada día es un ship diferente, cada ship es a elección personal uwu
> 
> Creo que queda muy en claro la explicación. 
> 
> Sin más que decir, gracias por entrar en este libro.
> 
> PD: Pinche nombre culero escogí para este libro. Equisde
> 
> 8

A primera vista cualquiera pensaría que la relación entre México y Estados Unidos es de enemigos. Con tan solo leer la historia, con ver las relaciones actuales entre ambos, pareciera que con tan solo verse las caras se pondrán a discutir. Pero la realidad es completamente diferente.  
Bajo todas esas tenciones, bajo tras todos los actos de racismo y despreció hecho por la población de ambas partes, muy en el fondo, fuera del ojo publico y del conocimiento de cualquier otro, existe una hermosa y tierna relación entre el mexicano y el estadounidense.

La prueba de ello la encontramos el día de hoy. Ambos yacen en una de las tantas casas de campo que posee el rubio; el angloparlante lee tranquilamente un hilo de Twitter que cuenta la nueva pelea que tuvo su padre (Inglaterra) con su querido tío (Escocia). Le parece demasiado divertido a decir verdad, siempre su padre y su tío harán sus dramas en cualquier red social, y eso es entretenimiento de calidad; al menos te sacan risas por todas las situaciones tontas que terminan en pelea.

Mientras, en la cocina de aquella pequeña casa, el moreno se encuentra terminando de hacer los tacos de carnitas que tanto le había prometido a su pareja. 《Te mostraré lo que es un taco de verdad》, había dicho el pelinegro aquella vez que el estadounidense lo llevó al infame lugar llamado "Taco Bell".

ㅡMi querido, hermoso, chulo, precioso amorㅡ dijo desde la cocina saliendo de esta con un plato en manos el cual tenía un total de cinco tacosㅡ Es momento de que pruebes comida de verdad y no imitaciones baratas que producen los feos establecimientos.

El olor era irresistible, o bueno, todo lo que cocinara el mexicano siempre le parecería irresistible al estadounidense. Esa era la razón por la cual desde que empezaron su relación el rubio también había comenzado a subir bastante de peso, 《 _Mexico's food is so delicious. I can't resist the temptation_ 》suele decir cada que su padre le prohíbe comer cualquier cosa hecha por el latino.

Regresando al presente, México se sienta a un lado de su pareja y le entrega el plato. Sin perder tiempo, el estadounidense comenzó a comerlos, disfrutando de cada uno de los sabores que lograba identificar. El mexicano sonreía triunfante al ver a su querido amor sucumbir ante su gran platillo gastronómico.

ㅡEntonces, ¿me volverás a llevar a ese horrible lugar en el que no hacen más que tostadas raras que muy horriblemente los hacen llamar tacos?ㅡ pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Teniendo sus mejillas llenas de comida, el ojiazul voltea a ver a su pareja y niega con la cabeza. Eso le alegra mucho al moreno, no tener que volver a poner un pie en el infame restaurante.

ㅡQuerido, aprovechando que tendremos fin de semana libreㅡ comenzó a decir México, jugando nervioso con sus dedosㅡ Y ya que la próxima semana será nuestro aniversario.

Con tan solo escuchar la palabra "aniversario" el estadounidense dejo de comer y volteó a ver a su pareja.

ㅡLo que quiero decir es que... llevamos mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo siendo pareja en secretoㅡ respiró hondoㅡ Ugh, esto es más difícil de lo que creí.

Los nervios comenzaban a invadirlo, una presión en su pecho sentía, las palabras se quedaban en su garganta sin querer salir, su mente se iba nublando. Tanto ensayar y ensayar no le sirvió de nada.  
Estados Unidos dejó su plato de comida a un lado y tomó las manos del latino; sonrió de manera cálida, aquel gesto indicaba que lo apoyaría en cualquier cosa y que no debía de temer a lo que quería decir. Inconscientemente el mexicano también sonrió, aunque pareciera difícil de creer, esa pequeñas acción lo tranquilizo un poco.

México nuevamente tomó aire, cerró los ojos y sin más dijo:

ㅡQuiero formalizar la relación.

El rubio quedó sorprendido con lo que el otro dijo, 《¿Formalizar? _What does he means?_ 》, ya eran novios, eso ya era tener una relación formal, ¿acaso eso no le parecía formal?

_ㅡAh... what? Sorry honey, but, I don't understand what do you mean._

El pelinegro soltó las manos de su pareja y comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón algo. Eso no le daba ninguna respuesta o pista al estadounidense a pesar de que ya todos nos damos una idea de lo que va a pasar.

ㅡA lo que me refiero con formalizar es...ㅡ sacó un pequeño anillo el cual contenía un zafiro. Se levantó del sillón y se apoyó en una rodilla, extendiendo la mano para ofrecer el anilloㅡ ¡Quiero que te cases conmigo!

El rostro del estadounidense se puso completamente rojo, su corazón latía con fuerza y poco a poco una enorme sonrisa se formaba.

ㅡObviamente no podemos casarnos como un país lo haría, pues dudo que nuestros presidentes apoyen la idea de que seamos una nación conjuntaㅡ explicabaㅡ Pero podemos casarnos como los humanos, para jurarnos amor eterno y pasar lo que nos reste de nuestras vidas juntos. Quiero que tú seas a quien ame por el resto de mi vida. Estados Unidos de América, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposo?

Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos azules. Se abalanzo sobre el moreno, cayendo ambos al suelo; repetía una y otra vez 《Yes! I want to be your husband!》. Era un muy tierno momento entre ambos.

Claro, tuvieron que esperar un poco para darse un beso porque el mexicano tuvo que recuperar el aire (el estadounidense se le había echado encima, obvio que le sacó el aire).

Después de unos minutos pudieron darse el dulce y tierno beso que aseguraba la respuesta afirmativa.

A la semana siguiente, durante la junta mundial, finalmente hicieron pública su relación hacia los demás países, además de que les dieron invitaciones para que asistieran a la boda de ambos.  
En sí, las reacciones fueron variadas, estaban los que se sorprendieron y no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, también había quienes ya se lo esperaban y argumentaban que era obvio que era pareja. Y finalmente estuvo España, quien intento matar al estadounidense por atreverse a estar con uno de sus pequeños, pero, hey, las risas no faltaron en ese intento de asesinato.


	2. México x Guatemala

"Chiapas del Sur" "Chiapas 2.0" "Mini Chiapas" "Chiapas de centroamerica", y demás sobre nombres que incluyen el nombre de "Chiapas" era a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el guatemalteco por parte del mexicano; a pesar de haber escuchado esos apodos por tanto tiempo, le sigue pareciendo molesto. Siempre es lo mismo, pareciera que no puede tener una conversación normal o seria con el norteamericano porque siempre le dirá esos nombres tontos o simplemente no lo tomará en serio, y eso es muy frustrante para Guatemala.

Realmente deseaba que México lo tomará de verdad en cuenta, que no se tomará a broma todo lo que decía, ¿acaso es mucho pedir eso?

¿Qué diferencia al guatemalteco de los demás?

No lo sabe, pero sin duda lo iba a averiguar el día de hoy. Ya estaba harto de ser un chiste, iba a darse a respetar, iba a dejarle muy en claro al mexicano que ya debía de parar con sus tontos chistes.

Guatemala estaba frente la puerta de la casa del moreno; sus brazos estaban cruzados, esperaba a que la puerta fuer abierta. En su mirada se notaba bastante seriedad, en su mente repetía una y otra vez un discurso que había preparado desde antes de llegar a tierras mexicanas; según él, ya tenía todo preparado y fríamente calculado para que saliera bien y por fin fuera tomado en serio, él se quitaría esa imagen de país pequeño y débil que tenía el mexicano.

Finalmente la puerta fue abierta. El guatemalteco se quedó sin palabras al ver al norteamericano; al parecer había llegado en un mal momento, uno bastante malo. México tenía los ojos y nariz rojos, una pequeña manta le cubría su cuerpo, traía puesta su pijama y unas chanclas, en mano tenía una caja de pañuelos y su mirada era cansado. Oh no, estaba enfermo.

ㅡChiapas del Sur, ¿qué necesitas?ㅡ preguntó con una voz ronca.

El menor bufó al escuchar ese ridículo apodo.

ㅡHe venido aquí porque... porque...ㅡ por más que quería, su semblante serio no parecía presentarse; ver a su vecino del norte en tal condición, una en la que debería estar descansando y no escuchando reclamos. Su discurso preparado se fue de su mente, le apenaba ahora el verdadero motivo de su llegadaㅡ Por que necesitas que alguien te cuide.

ㅡ¿Eh? Bueno, sí, estoy enfermo, pero puedo cuidar de mi mismoㅡ sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la narizㅡ Espera, ¿cómo es que te enteraste que estaba enfermo?

ㅡEh... eh... eso no importaㅡ entró abruptamente a la casa, cerró la puerta y miró fijamente al mas altoㅡ Anda, de vuelta a la cama que necesitas descansar.

ㅡP-pero si yo quiero saber como te enterest-

ㅡSin peros ni preguntas. Te vas para la cama y yo te prepararé una sopa para que te sientas mejor.

El centroamericano comenzó a darle leves empujones en la espalda al norteamericano, llevándolo así hasta las escaleras y volviendo a decirle que debía de reposar en la cama. El mexicano estaba apunto de reclamarle y exigir explicación del porque estaba ahí, pero, el guatemalteco se adelanto a decir.

ㅡNi se te ocurra decir una palabra más, te vas para la cama, es una orden.

ㅡNo eres mi jefe, chiapaneco del sur.

ㅡUgh, no me obligues a cargarte y llevarte yo mismo.

ㅡPues déjame decirte que yo no me moveré de aquí.

Guatemala suspiró, se puso detrás del moreno, lo abrazó de la cintura y, con todas su fuerzas, trataba de cargarlo. Obviamente el mexicano estaba totalmente confundido con lo que pasaba, pero aún así no se alarmó, dudaba que el menor logrará siquiera elevarlo un poco, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a que el guatemalteco se cansara de intentarlo.

ㅡPor Kukulcan, ¡pero que estás hecho una vaca! Pesas como una toneladaㅡ finalmente se rindió.

ㅡ¡¿Cómo me has dicho, pendejo?!ㅡ las mejillas del mexicano se tornaron rojas, inclusive más rojas de lo que estaba su narizㅡ Yo no estoy gordo, lo que pasa es que eres un pinche debilucho, no aguantas nada.

ㅡNo, yo no soy débil, porque facilmente puedo cargar a Belice o a El Salvador, el problema aquí es que eres gordo.

ㅡUgh, mira, no estoy en condición de discutir contigoㅡ subió un pie al escalónㅡ Cuando esté mejor de salud, te demostraré que eres un debilucho, porque hay otros que me cargan sin problemas.

ㅡEl único que podría aguantarte es el yankee porque está más gordo que túㅡ dijo en tonó del broma después de que el mexicano ya estuviera en el piso de arriba.

ㅡ¡Cierra el pinche hocico, Chiapas del sur!

Después de esa pequeña discusión que tuvieron, el guatemalteco fue a la cocina para preparar un sopa a su querido vecino del norte. Mientras cocinaba, se puso a pensar e intentar cambiar el discurso que tenía planeado decir en un principio; solo que sería más cuidadoso con sus palabras para no llegar a molestar al norteamericano. Ahora sí se daría a respetar y lograría que dejasen de decirle "Chiapas" (o al menos eso esperaba él)

Terminó la sopa, la vertió en un plato hondo, agarró una cuchara y puso todo en una charola. Subió las escaleras con cuidado. Finalmente llegó al cuarto del mexicano (después de entrar por error a otras dos habitaciones que resultaron ser de huéspedes). Cuando entró, vio que el moreno estaba mirando la tele, al parecer era una novela.

ㅡListo, aquí tienes, una rica sopa para que se te quite más rápidoㅡ mencionó en tono alegre.

Sin muchas ganas, el mexicano aceptó el plato, dijo "gracias" y comenzó a comerla con lentitud.

Era momento de que el guatemalteco dijera lo que tanto había planeado, la razón real por la que había venido en primer lugar.

ㅡMéxico.

ㅡ¿Qué pasa, pequeñín?

ㅡQuiero que por esta vez me escuches y no me interrumpas. Quiero que prestes mucha atención a cada palabra que diga y lo pienses, porque lo que te diré es muy important-

ㅡSí, ya sé que ya no quieres que te diga "Chiapas" y que te tome más en serio.

ㅡ¿Cómo lo sabes?

ㅡBelice tuvo que escucharte practicar tu discurso una y otra vez.

Guatemala se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes, después sacudió su cabeza y trató de recuperar su firmeza.

ㅡEntonces, si ya lo sabes, ¿me respetaras?

ㅡEs difícil no decirte Chiapas, porque es el único apodo que te puedo decir, lo demás que tengo para ti no son los mejores.

ㅡ¿Qué?

ㅡOsea, no creo que quieras que llegue y te diga, "cariño" o "amorcito". Además, ¿cómo voy a tomarte en serio? Si con tan solo escuchar tu voz comienzo a sentirme nervioso, me pierdo en ese dulce tono que posees.

Las mejillas del guatemalteco se sonrojaron un poco, pero, a la par, él se encontraba muy confuso, ¿por qué repentinamente el mexicano le decía ese tipo de cosas? Puso su mano sobre la frente del mayor para revisar que no tuviera temperatura; todo bien. Después, miró al rededor del cuarto, hasta que notó a la orilla de la cama un frasco de medicamento vacío.

ㅡMéxico, ¿cuánto de esto tomaste?

ㅡEh, no lo sé, andaba distraído al tener tu hermosa imagen en mi mente.

El centroamericano suspiró pesadamente. Era momento de llevar al doctor al mexicano, pues este ya estaba delirando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a verdad no sabía que escribir sobre ellos xd
> 
> Por más que quise, no se me venía una buena idea a la mente, así que perdón si esto quedó muy feo.
> 
> PD: Tengo el headcanon de que México se toma casi todo el medicamento de la caja/frasco para curarse mas rápido :^)
> 
> Y recuerden, no hagan eso porque se pueden intoxicar.


	3. México x Brasil

Le había costado tanto, el tenía la corazonada de que por fin estaba de suerte. Había logrado ganarle a Alemania, el destino de había dado otra oportunidad gracias a Corea del Sur. Y ahora, miraba el marcador, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ver esos números le provocaban rabia, tristeza, frustración. Ver las caras de su gente, ver la expresiones de los jugadores.

Salió del lugar dónde se encontraba para ir directo a los vestidores del equipo brasileño. En ese momento estaba cegado por la rabia, a fin de cuentas sus jugadores se habían esforzado tanto para que al final un jugador con complejo de actor provocara la eliminación de su selección de futbol.

Llegó finalmente a los vestidores. Podía escuchar las voces de todos, hablaban en portugués, pero por el tono de la voz el mexicano asumió que estaban celebrando. Eso lo molesto aún más.

ㅡ¡Brasil!

El nombrado y los jugadores voltearon a ver; lo que observaron fue al mexicano de brazos cruzados y una mirada que pudiera matar a cualquiera.

ㅡ _Mexico_ , mi amigo, ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿A qué se debe tu... repentina aparición?ㅡ se notaba cierto nerviosismo en el brasileño, como si ya supiera lo que se aproximaba.

ㅡBueno, tengo asuntos que atenderㅡ tronó sus nudillosㅡ ¡Maldito tramposo!

Sin decir más, México corrió hacia ese maldito jugador con complejo de actor. Logró tirarlo al suelo; se puso encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo. Los demás jugadores pedían que lo dejara en paz; Brasil, después de librarse del breve shock que le provocó ver el acto, finalmente se entrometió en la "pelea" logrando separar al mexicano de su "jugador estrella".

El norteamericano luchaba por ser soltado, pero el sudamericano no cedía. Ambos terminaron saliendo del vestidor hasta llegar a una habitación donde se hallaba la utilería, fue en ese instante cuando el brasileño dejo libre al otro.

ㅡ¿Pero que mierda te pasa a ti?ㅡ preguntó Brasil bastante molesto.

ㅡ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¡Ese imbécil se merece unos buenos chingadazos!

ㅡ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

ㅡPorqué por su culpa mi equipo perdió.

ㅡPor favor, _Mexico_ , tu selección es mala, perdieron por eso. No quieras echarle la culpa a mi jugador estrella por eso.

ㅡ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Tú sabes bien que ese partido fue injusto!

ㅡSí, tienes razón, fue injusto. El nivel de mi equipo es muy superior, tu pobre equipo no estaba listo para enfrentarse a verdaderas estrellas.

Aquello fue el colmo, México le propició un fuerte puñetazo al brasileño. Claro que eso no le gusto ni en lo más mínimo al sudamericano; le devolvió el golpe con mucha más fuerza.

Fue así que comenzó su pelea.

Parecían boxeadores, propiciándose puñetazos tan fuertes en el rostro que la sangre en sus narices y bocas no tardo en salir. Debido a estar en un espacio cerrado, pequeño, la tensión entre ambos no paraba, es más, parecía aumentar.

ㅡYa rindete, que te puedo partir aún más tu madreㅡ dijo el mexicano.

ㅡRindete tú. Esta es una pelea que no puedes ganar.

Dieron su golpe final, al mismo tiempo, golpearon sus rostros, perdieron el equilibrio, de no haber sido por las paredes hubieran tenido una muy abrupta caída.

Ambos jadeaban, tenían sangre escurriendo, sus cuerpos aún tenían la adrenalina del momento. Se miraban cara a cara, parecían tener una discusión haciendo solo uso de sus ojos. Algo muy claro había en esta situación, la tensión del ambiente ahora se sentía... diferente.

ㅡImbécil, de no ser porque no quería arruinar tu bello rostro, te hubiera dado más peleaㅡ mencionó el norteamericano.

ㅡDe no ser porque me pareces adorable hubiese acabado contigo.

ㅡDe no ser porque estamos saliendo, te hubiera dejado inconsciente.

Tras esas palabras, el brasileño se abalanzo en contra del mexicano, dejándolo acorralado contra la pared. Seguido de eso, Brasil le dio un beso en los labios, beso que México no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder.

Lo que sucedió después de eso es un tema aparte, pero, daba a entender perfectamente que su relación eta intensa, llena de adrenalina y con algo de sadomasoquismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro one-shot sin sentido. Esta vez BraMex.
> 
> Me gusta creer que ellos dos si la llevan bien intensa su relación.  
> No tengo una razón o fundamento para pensar eso, pero pues, lo hago 😔👌

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales: 
> 
> Obviamente iba a iniciar esta week con mi OTP, UsaMex. Escribiendo algo fluff porque no me gustan los fics tóxicos de ellos 😔👊
> 
> Algún día escribiré un fic sobre la boda entre ellos, he tenido ganas de eso uwu


End file.
